All It Takes Is a Single Cupcake
by sleep on stars
Summary: 15 years later and they were still baking those cupcakes. Oneshot xx Niley


She giggled as Nick licked the frosting off his lips. "That's not funny" he pouted, "You know I don't like chocolate"

7 year old Miley just shrugged her shoulders and smiled innocently, "I think it's deeeelicious" she exclaimed as her soft chocolate waves bounced up and down. "Well then" the small boy smirked, "you wouldn't mind if I…" he stopped mid-sentence as he swiped some chocolate frosting out of its container and smooshed it onto her nose. A small giggled erupted from her throat causing him to laugh as well.

Denise Jonas walked into the kitchen to find the two small children covered in cupcake decorations. "You two seem to really get into your work!" she smiled. How could she be mad at them when they were that adorable? "Sorry Mommy, we'll clean it up after" Nick promised. Both he and Miley followed over towards the oven. "And in they go!" Denise smiled.

-- 6 Years Later --

"So then Leslie accused _me_ of starting the fight! I mean, can you believe that!?" a thirteen year old Miley's voice boomed. "Uh huh" Nick sighed as he mixed the batter together. "You can?" Miley arched her left eyebrow, her hand resting on her right hip; she sure had become much sassier over the years. "What?" Nick snapped back to reality, "I mean, no I can't believe that" he rolled his eyes.

She rested her elbows on the counter and watched the boy at work, "So how was practice today?" she offered as she stuck her finger into the batter and licked it off her hand. Nick shrugged his shoulders as he pushed the bowl full of cupcake batter over towards her so she could take over, "Joe wasn't listening to Dad again, he wanted to go over Mandy's house so they could play Star Wars Avengers." Nick chuckled at his next thought, "Mandy is such a dork and yet, has Joe wrapped around her finger." Miley let go of the spoon she was using to mix the batter, "I think this is ready to be put into the tray…" she started to pour the substance into the metal tray.

It was a weird relationship between her and Nick at the time. They didn't exactly like each other in that way … and yet they constantly flirted. But, they were so used to it, they couldn't really tell when they were and weren't.

"Hey Miley?" Nick interrupted her. "Yeah N?" she asked, not looking up from the batter. "If I asked, would you play Star Wars Avengers with me?"

Miley looked up from the tray and smiled, "Always"

-- 5 Years Later --

"Yale, Boston College, Princeton … they all want me!" Miley exclaimed, slapping the acceptance letters onto the kitchen counter in front of Nick who was taking a whisk out of the drawer. Being 18 officially sucked. "Don't worry … you'll make the right choice" he smiled sweetly.

"You have it easy though" she ran her hand through her now fully grown chocolate waves, "Dartmouth has always been your number one" Nick just smiled at her, "What?" she asked.

Once they turned 16, teenage hormones eventually caught up with them leading them to this …

His eyes clouded over with lust and a tint of darkness as he continued to watch her. "What?" she repeated, now blushing. Nick, ignoring her repeated question, slowly walked over to her, placing his hands on her sides. "You worry too much" he mumbled before capturing her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. She smiled at the contact as a laugh rippled through her body. "What?" he laughed, pulling away.

"You have frosting on your nose" she laughed once again. Nick knitted his eyebrows together, "No I don't"

She dipped her finger into the frosting then smashed it upon his nose; "Now you do!" she escaped his hold, running over towards the other side of the counter.

"Miss Miley … you are in deep, deep trouble" Nick playfully glared at the brunette.

-- 4 Years Later --

"It's official, I love Thanksgiving" Nick declared as he emptied his dish into the sink. College had kept them apart for a few years, but at the age off 22 … they were still crazy about each other. "I think being away at college just makes it ten times more deeeelicious" Miley smiled, plopping her dish into the sink alongside Nick's/

"DESSERT'S READY GUYS!" Tish called from the dining room where she was serving pumpkin pie to both families. Miley began to make her way for the dining room, but Nick caught her elbow. "M, wait" he spun her around. "What's up?" she smiled. "I, uh …" he paused then closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath, reopening them, "Have a cupcake" he offered her nervously. "A cupcake?" she arched her right eyebrow in that sexy way he loved. "Y-yeah" he hesitated, "this one" he handed her the purple frosted cupcake; her favorite color. "Ok…" she hesitated, taking it from his shaking hand.

She then turned on her heel and started walking towards the room, occupying all their loved ones. "Eat it" she heard Nick whisper from behind. She turned around once again, "Are you trying to poison me or something?" she joked. Nick took slow, steady steps towards her. He placed both of his hands on her hips and leaned down to her ear to whisper, "Take a bite". A shiver shot through her body and she did as she was told. Her tooth hit something hard.

"Wh-" she began, then looked into the cupcake and gasped. "You…"

"Marry me" he cut her off, "please?" his eyes were glistening. She didn't need a second to think; "Yes!" she beamed.

He brought her into his arms, inhaling her vanilla-honey shampoo. He then connected their lips. "Nick…" she whispered, her eyes closed and her hand caressing his face. "Yes?" he answered.

"You have frosting on your nose…" and with that the chocolate frosting collided with his face.

* * *

**Bored in science and social studies plus being inspired by hannah and NOT andrei this time equals a really pointless story.**

Pllleeeeaaaaasseeee give me some feedback! I miss your reviews :(

xxEmilyKearsexx


End file.
